


My Only Will

by PrimalScream



Series: Unleash your heart and soul [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, feelings that bite you in the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, so there’s a little angst here and some feels and it all kind of snuck up on me. I planned for some angst and some feels in this series, not quite this much, this soon, but when it writes you vs the other way around, you leave it alone.  If you see any glaring grammatical, formatting, etc errors please let me know. </p><p>Anyway there’s also a shit ton of porn and Billy being a big fucking tease.</p><p>   <em>Sometimes the way Vane looks at him makes it hard for him think, and sometimes it makes him think too much.</em></p><p>Title from <em>Can’t Get Enuff</em> by Winger</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Will

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Elle for letting me moan and cry at her and bounce ides off of her. She's literally the treasure of this fandom. And I want to thank her for the absolutely beautiful edits she did for this verse. I'm SO FUCKING LUCKY.
> 
>  
> 
>  

Vane finds him on the beach almost as soon as they make shore. The look Vane gives him lets Billy know that he isn’t the only one itching for a fix after a week and a half at sea.

Billy doesn’t bother to make his excuses he just follows Vane all the way to the fort. As soon as the door closes behind them Billy pulls Vane in by back of his neck and opens Vane’s mouth with his tongue. Billy moans at the taste of him. He’d missed this desperately and it had only been eight days.

He’s never wanted anyone like he wants Vane, never needed anyone this way. It’s a driving force behind everything he does now and it terrifies him. All he’d thought about out on the ocean had been getting back to this, getting back to Vane.

His nights had been filled with dreams of Vane’s body, his mouth, the way he moves, the sounds he makes when he comes. Billy had woken up hard and aching more than once longing for the feel of Vane against him. He’d missed the way Vane fills all of his empty spaces.

Now as Vane fits himself to Billy’s body, Billy finally relaxes, finally feels like his skin is on right.

Vane’s hands slide against the back of Billy’s head his short nails scraping across Billy’s scalp. Billy slides his hands down to Vane’s ass and pulls them together tight practically pulling Vane off the ground.

He slips his leg between Vane’s thighs and pushes up against Vane’s cock. Billy’s hands tangle in Vane’s hair. He pulls Vane’s head back as he scrapes his teeth down Vane’s neck. Vane rubs himself against Billy’s thigh as his hands tighten on Billy’s head, pulling him closer.

It doesn’t take long before they’re both fully hard and panting. Billy strips Vane quickly while walking him backward toward the bed. Once Vane’s on his back Billy pulls out the ropes that they’ve left tied to the bed and raises an eyebrow. Vane nods his assent.

Once he’s finished, Billy removes his own clothes as he lets his eyes track Vane’s body. He’s naked, arms tied above his head. His legs are free but Billy intends to spend his time lying in the well of Vane’s thighs so he’s unconcerned with restraining them.

Vane’s body makes Billy flush hot. He’s corded muscle and bronze skin that is smooth and almost hairless. He’s big and broad, wide shoulders with a narrow waist that cuts a silhouette that drives Billy a little crazy. Billy’s already breathless just looking at what waits for him.

His cock is hard, foreskin pulled almost all the way back, the head red and glistening, standing tall from a thatch of jet black hair. Billy wants to bury his nose there, wants to pull the scent of Vane into his lungs, into his body, he wants to carry it with him.

Billy settles himself on the bed next to Vane. He leans in and kisses first one and then the other corner of Vane’s mouth. Vane chases him, lips seeking and Billy is helpless to deny him. Their mouths come together softly.

He licks over the bow of Vane’s mouth, swipes his tongue over Vane’s bottom lip before tugging it gently with his teeth. He loves kissing Vane. He loves the shape and the softness of Vane’s mouth.

Vane kisses with his whole self. When Vane kisses him it’s for the kiss itself. There’s no rush to move onto more. They’ve spent more hours than Billy can count lying together, lips connected, bodies slotted together just exploring each other’s mouths. Vane not only enjoys it as much as Billy, he can make Billy forget his own name sometimes.

Billy runs his tongue along Vane’s bottom lip and then his top lip before pulling back. Vane stretches his neck seeking Billy’s mouth. Billy slides his tongue along Vane’s and Vane sighs as their mouths come together again.

Billy presses inside, strokes over his check, tickles the roof of his mouth. They trade control back and forth for long minutes. Their mouths seek and settle before parting again to start over. Billy breaks the kiss as he straddles Vane’s thighs.

He needs to touch Vane, needs to feel his skin, taste it, smell it, feel the smoothness under his fingertips. He never thought he’d ache for someone this way, never thought that one person could give him so much, could make him need so much.

He reaches up and runs the first finger of each hand from Vane’s wrists to his shoulders. The touch is light and it raises goosebumps on Vane’s skin. Billy goes back again, this time using his nails on the same path. Vane sucks in a sharp breath and he presses into the touch.

Vane’s eyes never leave Billy’s face. Billy can feel the look as if Vane is actually touching him.  When their gazes lock Billy can’t look away and his breath catches at the intensity in Vane’s eyes. Sometimes the way Vane looks at him makes it hard for him think, and sometimes it makes him think too much.

Billy looks up at Vane’s tied hands and then he leans in and sucks at Vane’s left wrist before he bites sharply. He trails his lips and tongue down Vane’s left arm. He stops at Vane’s shoulder his teeth sinking into the flesh there. Vane moans softly, body unconsciously pushing into the contact.

He places wet open mouth kisses down Vane’s chest, crossing to his right nipple. He twirls his tongue lightly before pulling back and blowing air across it. Vane shivers under him.

Billy loves the way Vane responds to every touch. Billy’s addicted to the way Vane’s body moves and the way he sounds. He licks across Vane’s collarbone and pecs before taking Vane’s left nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. Vane pushes himself up to meet Billy’s mouth with a soft groan.

Billy runs his hands across Vane’s pecs, down his sides, along the cut ridges of his abdomen, fingers tracing the hollows of his hips, sliding around his belly button. Billy is enthralled by Vane’s body. He’s soft and hard in equal measure. He loves the feel of Vane under him, around him.

He rubs his palms back up Vane’s torso until his thumbs catch on Vane’s nipples. He strokes back and forth making them pebble. He takes one between his teeth and tugs, Vane gasps. He gives the other the same treatment. He moves back and forth between them until both are swollen and wet and Vane is twitching under him.

Billy shuffles backward as he leans in to lick across Vane’s stomach. Billy can feel the muscles underneath clench. He bites, catching skin between his teeth making Vane hiss. He sucks marks from one side to the other. His tongue traces Vane’s belly button, dipping in before sealing his mouth over it and sucking.

Vane pushes his hips up and the tip of his cock grazes Billy’s chin. When Billy sits up he runs a single finger from tip to root. Vane’s cock twitches as he sighs out a plea for Billy to touch him.

Billy presses the flat of his tongue against the deep cut of Vane’s left hip. He looks up at Vane as he traces his way down and around his groin avoiding Vane’s cock. He licks through the dark hair, tongue making trails over Vane’s pelvic bone.

His hips are pushing up trying to get Billy’s mouth on his cock. When Vane’s eyes meet his they’re hot, the blue so bright that Billy loses his breath for a second.

He mouths at the base of Vane’s cock, licking and sucking the skin there. Vane moans and shifts up into the touch. Billy presses him back down with both hands as he moves to lie flat in the vee of Vane’s thighs.

Billy bites kisses down the inside of Vane’s left thigh all the way to his knee. He lingers behind his knee, licking across the sensitive skin before sucking blood to this surface. His teeth sink into the middle of the mark and Vane shouts, hands tugging the ropes holding him.

Vane’s thighs are thick and hard, dusted lightly with hair, the muscle standing out as he reacts to Billy’s stinging bites.

Moving to the other side Billy rubs a week and half worth of stubble along the sensitive skin of Vane’s inner thigh. Vane moans at the scratch of it. Billy sucks kisses along the same path as the other.

By the time Billy’s back to mouthing at the base of Vane’s cock, both of Vane’s legs are quivering under him. He licks a single wet stripe from the base of Vane’s cock to the tip before pulling off completely. Vane makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat as his head comes up to stare at Billy.

Billy just smirks before taking Vane all the way down in one go.

“Fuck.” Vane says hoarsely as his hips push up into Billy’s mouth.

Billy pushes him back down as he pulls off to suck at just the head. Vane’s hips twist at the concentrated pressure as Billy rakes his teeth over the slit. Vane gasps out a groan. Billy slides down slowly, teeth just barely grazing Vane’s cock in a slow tease.

Vane is strong, body powerful, and he’s making Billy work to keep his hips still as Billy sucks him slowly. He licks up one side, pauses at the head to probe the slit before sucking kisses down the other side. He pulls off and lets Vane’s cock fall back to his stomach. Vane’s body sinks back to the bed, tension releasing.

He doesn’t give Vane any time to recover. Billy licks around Vane’s balls, sucking them into his mouth rolling them on his tongue. He presses his tongue between them. Vane moans, his body rolling under Billy’s mouth.

Pulling off he stretches his arm up and taps Vane’s mouth with his forefinger. Vane opens immediately. He sucks hard and wraps his tongue around it. When Billy decides it’s wet enough he brings his hand down and strokes softly over Vane’s hole as he goes down slowly on Vane’s cock.

Vane moans as Billy’s finger breeches him. He only goes in as far as the second knuckle. Billy presses slowly in and out half a dozen times. He pulls off Vane’s cock and settles himself further down. Without warning he licks across Vane’s hole and Vane’s hips shoot off the bed.

“Jesus fuck.” Vane gasps.

Billy pushes Vane’s thighs up and goes back in with his tongue again. He spends endless minutes licking across Vane’s hole while Vane curses above him. He tastes like sweat, dark and potent and Billy can’t wait to get his tongue inside.

Billy reaches for the pot of oil on the table next to the bed. He slicks up just his middle finger for now. He sits up before he pushes in and curls it up as he plays with the tip of Vane’s cock. Billy’s not stroking him, just running his fingers gently up and down Vane's cock, sliding the foreskin back and forth over the head.

Vane watches him, eyes hooded, dark and hazy. Billy pulls his fingers out and then slides back in with two. He sees Vane’s eyes roll up as his mouth drops open. His head tilts back and his hips shift into the touch.

Billy leans up to suck a bruise right over Vane’s adam apple before taking Vane’s mouth with his. The kiss is rough and hot and Vane strains up into it. Billy’s working his fingers faster, pumping in and out of Vane’s ass steadily. Vane breaks the kiss to gasp as Billy starts working the gland inside him. He’s rubbing in slow circles, pressing gently.

“Fuck me, please.” Vane’s voice is wrecked.

Billy pulls his fingers free and he watches as Vane’s hole clenches down on nothing.

He goes back to lying between Vane’s legs. He cups Vane’s ass in his hands and pulls his cheeks apart. Billy licks over Vane’s hole with the flat of his tongue. The muscle spasms, trying to pull Billy in. Billy points his tongue, thumbs pulling Vane’s ass further apart as he licks in hard trying to breach Vane’s body.

Vane is whimpering, hurt inhuman sounds coming from him as he squirms. Billy let's go with one hand and works his thumb in. He licks around the edges, getting Vane wetter. He slides his thumb around stretching down and sideways.

Billy pushes his tongue in next to his thumb, lets his tongue reach as far as he can until the muscles pushes him out. He goes back with his middle finger again, quickly adds another, pumping in fast all the way to the third knuckle.

Vane is shaking, legs restless, arms pulling against the ropes. He’s breathing in gasps, tiny pleas under his breath for more. There’s sweat slicking his neck, his hair is sticking to his head. His eyes are wild when they meet Billy’s.

Billy loves the way Vane gives in to him. Fully, completely. He’s not afraid to let Billy see what he wants, what he needs. He’s not ashamed of how much he wants Billy. Vane is the most open person Billy’s ever been with. He shows Billy everything, gives Billy everything.

It twists Billy up on the inside. It makes him desperate to keep Vane here, like this, needy and on edge, like Billy is the only one who can satisfy him.

Having Vane like this makes him want the things he knows aren’t for him. But sometimes when they’re like this, with Vane spread under him, begging, body greedy for Billy, Billy can believe it’s possible.

Billy pulls back, just two fingers sliding slowly in and out, pressing up every third stroke. Vane’s feet are pressed flat to the bed as he begs for Billy to touch him and shoves his ass back on Billy’s fingers.

His cock is so hard Billy almost feels sorry for him. It’s red and leaking, his stomach is a mess of smeared precome. Billy pulls his fingers out, slides his arms under Vane’s ass, wraps them around Vane’s hips and pulls him back down to the bed.

He moves in slow, let's Vane feel his breath first. He licks slowly around Vane’s hole, flicks his tongue over him in quick strokes before pulling away again. Vane moans quietly.

Billy pushes his thumb in again. He rubs in and out letting it catch on the rim of Vane’s ass but it’s not long before Billy has to taste him again. He looks so good like this, so open and pink, hole clenching down on air just waiting for something to fill him. Billy points his tongue and licks in. Vane’s body flowers open enough for Billy to get the tip of his tongue in.

Vane cries out above him, voice high and breathy as he tugs at the ropes holding his hands. Vane is desperate for something inside him, for anything as he begs Billy once more to fuck him.

He replaces his tongue with two fingers. They slide in easy. He pumps his fingers in a few times before pulling out and moving back with three. He takes more care, leans in and licks all around his fingers, gets Vane’s rim almost dripping with it. Vane is fucking back against him, hole sucking his fingers in.

He spreads his fingers, and slides his tongue between them. Billy pulls his fingers out leaving just his tongue. He’s licking and sucking at Vane’s rim, tongue probing as far as he can go. Vane is pushing back against him. Legs flexing, back bowed as he fucks himself on Billy’s tongue.

The sounds he’s making have Billy rutting down into the bed to get relief on his own cock. Vane sounds so needy, voice broken, half formed words breaking off into low rolling moans. Billy wants inside him so badly.

Billy reaches across for the oil and pours more slick on his fingers. He sits back on his heels and slides them home fast and easy. Vane arches, hissing out a yes almost too quiet for Billy to hear.

He works his fingers in and out until there’s little to no resistance. When he pulls out this time Vane practically sobs.

Billy slicks four fingers. He folds his pinky and his forefinger in on top of the other two and slowly slides them into Vane inch by inch.

Their eyes lock. Vane sucks in a sharp breath through his nose. He blows it out slow and steady. Billy can feel Vane pushing out, and relaxing around him. His fingers sink in a little more as Vane’s body forces him to fold his fingers in further.

He pulls out slowly and then presses back in as Vane shifts his hips back, legs falling open wider. Vane’s neck arches back moaning Billy’s name like a prayer. He’s rotating his hips on Billy’s fingers as Billy holds his hand still. Vane’s taken him inside all the way to the last knuckle, only his thumb remaining outside.

Billy is mesmerized. Vane pushes back faster as he fucks himself open on Billy’s fingers. Vane’s covered in sweat, muscles tense. Billy can see Vane’s fingers twitching above his head. His stomach is rippling with every move. Billy pulls his fingers free and Vane cries out, body collapsing to the bed in a frustrated heap.

“Please. Billy please. I need you.” Vane is desperate, voice broken and hitching on half sobs.

It breaks something in Billy, the way Vane says it. Billy moves up the bed and unties Vane quickly and then flips him to his stomach. He pulls Vane up to his knees, getting his ass in the air before he dives back in tongue first. Billy uses his thumbs to pull him apart. He licks in, pointing his tongue.

Vane fucks back against his face. He’s resting on his forearms, hands clasped together above his head as if they’re still tied. He’s panting into the sheets, moaning nonstop as Billy fucks him with his tongue. He’s begging, soft pleas to Billy for more.

Billy’s cock is aching and he can’t wait any longer. He gets to his knees and slicks his cock quickly. He steadies Vane by the hips and pushes in slowly until he bottoms out. They moan in unison and Billy has to take a moment. He leans over and rests his head on Vane’s back.

They’re both breathing hard and Billy can’t help but match his rhythm to Vane’s.  They breathe in tandem as Billy circles his hips in little figure eights. It feels incredible and the way Vane is humming in the back of his throat he thinks so too.

Vane is so wet and hot around him. He’s clenching around Billy and Billy wants nothing more than to fuck into him fast and hard until he falls into oblivion, but it’s been over a week and he wants this to last.

Billy builds a slow rhythm, long strokes that pull him almost all the way out before sliding back in. Vane meets him halfway, body sucking him back in greedily. Billy looks to where they’re connected, watching the way his cock slides into Vane’s body and it makes his blood pound in his veins.

He loves the way Vane takes him. He uses his thumbs to spread Vane’s ass apart so he can see every inch of himself sliding into the tight heat of Vane’s ass. His cock is slick and shiny as it disappears into Vane’s body inch by inch.

Billy pulls all the way out just to watch the head catch on Vane’s rim and stretch him out. He rubs his cock along the length of Vane’s crack before pushing back in.

He thrusts a few times before rubbing his thumb around Vane’s rim, the very tip sliding in with his cock on the next push stretching him that much wider. They both moan at the way it feels.

Driving in with a fast steady rhythm his hands grip Vane’s hips tight, the skin turning white under his fingers.

Billy slides one hand up Vane’s back, he feels the bunch of Vane’s muscles under his fingertips as Vane rolls his body back to meet him. Billy can’t resist the call of those muscles, he leans in and bites up Vane’s spine. Vane arches into it, breath gasping out at a particularly rough bite.

Billy tangles one hand in Vane’s hair and pulls his head back. The other hand goes to Vane’s shoulder as he pulls Vane back to meet him. Their bodies come together rough and loud, the sound of skin on skin echoing off the walls.

Before Billy knows it he’s on the edge. He pulls himself back, slows his hips to a grind and sits back onto his feet, pulling Vane with him.

Vane blow out a breath, frustration evident in every line of his body. He wants to come, Billy’s had him on edge for well over half an hour and while Billy understands, he also wants to make it last.

He strokes his hands up and down Vane’s side, fingers pressing and gliding, nails catching on Vane’s nipples. Vane’s whole body shudders against him. Billy presses kiss after kiss to Vane’s shoulders, the sides and back of his neck.

“All I could think about for eight days was this. I love the way you feel.” Billy whispers it in the skin of Vane’s neck.

Vane rests against him, head lolling on his shoulder as Billy’s hands trace a pattern over Vane’s stomach and chest. Billy grinds up with his hips in short little bursts.

Vane hums and tilts his head further to give Billy better access. Billy’s hands slide down the tops of Vane’s thighs to his knees, then he glides them back up the insides of Vane’s thighs until he reaches Vane’s groin.

He runs his fingers through the hair at the base of Vane’s cock, skates his fingers around Vane’s ball, rolls them in his hand while the fingers of his other hand trace the line of Vane’s perineum. Billy presses in with two fingers as his hips push up.

Vane cries out at the pressure from both sides. He’s rolling his hips, rubbing the head of Billy’s cock against his prostate as Billy massages it from the outside. Vane’s hands are scrabbling on Billy's arms, nails digging in as his moans get higher in pitch.

Billy feels Vane’s cock pulse once against the top of his hand before he moves his fingers away and pulls his hips back.

“Fuck. Don’t stop, please.” Vane begs.

Billy holds Vane around the waist, puts the other hand back behind him and then lifts himself up to kick his legs out in front of him. He settles back on his ass and Vane slides down on his cock even further. Vane moans.

“Ride me.” Billy tells him.

Vane leans forward. hands coming to rest on Billy’s calves as he lifts himself up and down on Billy’s cock. Billy rests back on his hands. He’s got a perfect view of Vane’s ass bouncing on his lap. He can see his cock sliding in and out as Vane works himself over.

Vane is gasping, as he fucks himself faster. His head falls back as he sits up and rocks back and forth on Billy’s cock as Billy punches up with short thrusts of his hips.

He knows Vane can’t come this way, can see how desperate he is from the way his body is shivering and Billy wants to prolong it but he wants to see Vane come for him.

He pushes Vane to his hands and knees and pulls out before putting Vane on his back. He holds Vane’s legs open, hands behind Vane’s knees. When he slides home this time he watches the look of intense pleasure that skates across Vane’s face.

Vane reaches up, puts a hand behind Billy’s neck and pulls him into a kiss. Billy holds himself up with his hands on either side of Vane's head.

Billy expected the kiss to be rough, but it’s gentle, soft. Vane’s lips move slowly against his. His tongue skates along Billy’s closed mouth until Billy’s opens for him. He rolls his hips up into Billy’s body and Billy pushes back.

They stay that way until time stops for Billy and all he knows is this. All he knows is how Vane tastes under his tongue and feels under his body.

Billy’s hips move slow and steady, his cock sliding full out and then back in over and over. Billy feels himself break out in goosebumps as Vane’s hands trail down his back and across his shoulders. He wraps his legs tight around Billy’s waist.

The kiss breaks when Vane moans. His head goes back, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut.

“There?” Billy knows, but he wants to hear Vane’s ruined voice.

“Yes. God, yes. Please, please.” Vane’s voice is slurred, pleasure taking over every circuit of his body.

Billy can’t deny him any longer. He wants it just as much as Vane.

He pushes in deep on every stroke hitting just right as he wraps his fist around Vane’s cock. It only takes two strokes and Vane all but screams as he comes hard across Billy’s hand and his own stomach. His body goes tight, back bowing, head twisting on the bed as he convulses against Billy. His ass squeezes down on Billy’s cock with every pulse so hard that Billy can barely move.

When Vane collapses back to the bed, body exhausted, face the very picture of satisfaction Billy’s hips speed up. He trails his eyes over the streaks of come on Vane’s chest and Vane must see the hungry look in his eyes. He runs his fingers through the mess and holds them out for Billy.

Billy sucks the come from Vane’s fingers before leaning in and licking it from Vane’s body. Vane’s fingers trail across Billy’s chest until they find his nipples. He twists hard and Billy fucks into him wildly, cock throbbing.

Vane pushes up onto his elbows, gets his mouth on one while his fingers tug the other. Billy’s awash in pleasure and pain. He can feel his balls pulling up, his cock gets impossibly harder, hips losing any semblance of rhythm.

Vane's teeth come down on Billy’s left nipple, searing pleasure shoots up his spine and then he’s coming hard, grinding his hips in deep as he feels himself pulsing inside Vane’s body, emptying himself as wave after wave of contentment pours over him.

He can’t hold himself up any longer and lets himself rest on Vane’s chest. They’re both panting, bodies sticking together with sweat and come and Billy can’t be fucked to care.

He tells himself to get up, clean up and go back to the ship or head to the tavern. He knows he should go, knows he needs to go.

But Vane’s legs are still tangled with his and Vane’s hands are stroking his back, his lips pressing soft kisses to Billy’s shoulder and arms and Billy can’t move. More than that he doesn’t want to move.

He feels Vane’s touch get lighter, feels his breathing getting heavy, knows Vane is almost asleep. Billy knows now is the time to go, before Vane can convince him to stay.

He pulls out slowly and Vane’s brow wrinkles as he sighs softly, hands grabbing listlessly at Billy’s body.

Billy goes to the pitcher in the corner, pours water into the basin and cleans himself before ringing the cloth out and taking it to the bed. He cleans Vane softly, as quickly as he can before tossing it back across the room.

He stands at the side of the bed and watches Vane sleep for several seconds. Vane’s restless, body moving, hands reaching. He sighs Billy’s name just as Billy reaches for his pants. When Billy turns back he expects Vane’s eyes to be open, but they’re closed and moving rapidly back and forth under his eyelids.

Billy slides back into the bed and pulls Vane’s sleeping form to him, his chest pressed flush to Vane's back. Vane settles into him, body going still, breathing slowing even further. Billy knows he’s a fool, thinks he’s probably gone mad but he can’t stop, he can’t leave Vane, not right now.

He presses a kiss against the back of Vane’s head and Vane sighs his name once more and Billy squeezes his eyes shut. His stomach twists and his throat is tight. He shuts his mind down. He tells himself it means nothing. He’ll deal with it tomorrow, for now he buries his nose in the back of Vane’s hair and lets exhaustion take him.


End file.
